Outside Help
by The Wolfman89
Summary: The Powers of the afterlife in the universe of the Z Warriors decided they needed help with Cell. So Spirit World sent in one of its best.


Got bored. Wrote this short little one shot. Been working on other fic too much. Enjoy! (Oh, and please note that it's been about five years since I watched Dragon Ball Z, so if I get anything wrong then I'm sorry. And yes, I realize I have the power levels all skewed.)

* * *

Hiei was bored. Bored and irritated. It had been five days since he'd been sent out on this mission, which he could stand, if it wasn't a solo mission. As much as he hated to admit it the other members of the team _would have_ helped alleviate his aforementioned boredom. When Koenma had summoned him, he had assumed that it would be a quick "kill and go home" mission, but of course, it wasn't. Of course he wasn't even in his own universe right now.

It had started roughly five days and one hour ago. He had been standing in Koenma's office, vaguely considering lighting a few important papers on fire when Koenma had _finally_ come in and told him what he was there for in the first place. Apparently, the bureaucrats of the afterlife of an entirely different dimension had called for Koenma's aid. Some great evil or other had arisen, and they didn't believe that _their_ warriors could handle it. The "great evil" was some creature named Cell; who had decided to hold a tournament for that dimension's Earth. So Hiei had been sent to compete and win.

There was a backup plan, at least. If Hiei were to fail then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara would be sent in to kill the monster as a team before it had a chance to kill everyone on the planet.

Once Hiei had arrived it hadn't taken him long to find out where and when this so-called tournament was taking place. He had also learned that the defenders of this world were complete fools. They apparently made absolutely no attempt to conceal their energies, as Hiei was able to track them immediately. He'd avoid them, there was no point in talking to them, he was stronger than any one of them. He couldn't exactly tell the amount of power that his enemy, Cell, was emitting, but that wasn't for lack of trying, the energy signature didn't seem to exist, Hiei merely assumed that Cell was more intelligent than most other beings in this universe.

And so, here he was, waiting for the tournament to begin, standing off to one side of the ring, and trying to avoid the imbecile on the other side who made Kuwabara seem cunning and fearsome. The fighters that were the real combatants stood on a nearby cliff, awaiting the start just as Hiei was. One of them called to him, but he ignored them. The one who Hiei believed was called "Hercule" got into the ring first, and promptly pretended to have a stomach ache. The moment he left the ring Hiei flashed in. He had briefly considered letting one of the others go first, but he wanted this done quickly and efficiently.

"I'm unfamiliar with your rules." Hiei stated in a bored voice. He hadn't quite learned those yet. Cell smirked.

"If you go outside the ring, you are disqualified. If you use weapons you are disqualified. And if you die, you are disqualified." Cell answered, voice full of smugness; Hiei was still concealing his energy."

"Hn." Hiei threw his cloak and katana outside of the ring, unwrapped the bandages around his arm, and undid the bandana around his head.

"Begin."

Hiei's Jagan eye opened and he was immediately upon Cell.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He yelled, assaulting Cell in the upper abdomen. Cell doubled over in pain. Hiei stopped for the tiniest span of time so he could jump up and deliver a kick to Cell's head. Cell went crashing into one of the pillars, making it crash down upon him. Hiei acted again before cell could.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" He cried, the Dragon formed and struck Cell. The flames hit a rock, and Cell was gone; completely incinerated.

Hiei knew it was over. He had learned the secret of Cell's energy; he had been nothing more than a compilation of the power of the ones standing on the cliff. Hiei gathered his things, and was standing in front of the incredibly surprised Z Warriors.

"I'm done. Find me a way home." He ordered; he was tired now; the Dragon did take a lot of energy, after all.

"Who are you?" The one that had called out to him, the strongest, Hiei noted, asked. He had spiky blond hair

"You may call me Hiei. Now can you get me to my own dimension or not? I'm tired of this place."

"Sure! We just need the Dragon Balls! My name's Goku by the way." He responded in an annoyingly cheery fashion (in Hiei's opinion, not mine, that actually isn't one of my problems with Goku).

"Hn."

Several hours later, in which time Hiei considered murdering the lot of them (one by one, he wasn't _that_ much stronger than them), he was standing atop a structure high in the sky, with seven orbs at his feet.

Some words Hiei didn't listen to, the sky turned black, and the Dragon was before him.

"Who has awakened me?" it demanded in a booming voice.

The one named Krillan, as Hiei had come to learn, wished for someone called 18 to be brought to life. Then it was Hiei's turn to make a wish.

"You; send me home." He ordered. The Dragon's eyes glowed.

"Your wish is granted." It said; Hiei felt his body become weightless, heard a few goodbyes, and everything around him vanished. He was soon back in Sarayashiki.

That mission had to be one of the most annoying things he had ever done in his life.

The End

* * *

That felt like it sucked. Did it suck? Never tried anything with DBZ before. And just to clarify, so I don't get people yelling at me, I like DBZ just fine, and I know that the power leveles are a bit mismatched in the opposite direction of the way I went, I just wanted to write a short story with both universes. I made Hiei the stronger cuz I just happen to like YYH more. (Just my opinion.)


End file.
